ravenhedgefandomcom-20200214-history
Prometheus
"The Wanderers are too powerful. They are... compromised. If the mood seized them, they could split the planet in two. Eradicate the every living being. And what governs them? A few orders from a misguided Council, plagued by arrogance? What happens when they make the wrong call? Such power cannot be left to beings like them." The former 12th seat of the Wanderer Council, Prometheus was disillusioned with the actions of the rest of the Council and Magnate. After years of self-exile, he realized that the Wanderers are too dangerous to continue existing. With mastery over density manipulation, Prometheus now hunts his kin, believing his actions to be righteous and necessary for the survival of the world. History Much of Prometheus' life prior to his Blighting is unknown, even to him. According to Prometheus, he had his own memories wiped by a psychic Wanderer shortly before leaving the Council. As a Wanderer, Prometheus acted as the 12th seat on the Council. Toward the later end of his time at the Council, Prometheus frequently argued and opposed the decisions made by his peers. His divergent behavior began when a child was Blighted and he reached his breaking point when the Council banished a Wanderer for interfering in an affair (which was against Wanderer laws). 10 Years Ago Exiling himself from the Council, Prometheus was not seen for almost a year. Then, he arrived in the Council room, bringing with him the body of the Wanderer Icarus. Icarus was Prometheus' closest acquaintance but his first victim. Declaring his judgment of all Wanderers, Prometheus claimed that the Wanderers had too much power and were too dangerous to continue existing. Rifting away, Prometheus swore he would return to kill the Council members and the Wanderer Magnate one day. Since then, over the past decade, Prometheus has been killing Wanderers of all ranks under the Council. Even as a former Council member, he realizes that to take on the Council without a significant advantage would be too risky. He now seeks that advantage. Personality Abilities As a Wanderer, Prometheus has all the common abilities and strengths of his kin. Wings Prometheus has two sets of wings, for a total of four, from his former status as a Council Member. His wings are made of silver metal. The Wanderer Network Prometheus is still able to access the neuronetwork that connects all Wanderers, although he has displayed the ability to mask or disconnect to avoid detection or tracking. He is able to use Riftsas transportation via the White World. Element Prometheus is the only Wanderer able to control density. In addition to turning himself and other objects intangible, he can also drastically increase his or another object's density if he touches it. When manipulating the density of something other than himself, the change is only active for as long as he maintains contact. Once he is separated, the object or person resumes the natural density, regardless of a possible barrier (such as another object). Animus Unlike other Wanderers, Prometheus has shown no signs of a singular Animus. Instead, he has what he refers to as '''Disciples: '''twelve essences of Prometheus' victims who follow his directions. They retain their mastery of the element and weapon they wielded as a Wanderer but have displayed no personality or memory of their former life. Weaknesses See Wanderer Weaknesseshttps://ravenhedge.fandom.com/wiki/Wanderer#Weaknesses. Appearance Equipment Prometheus' weapon is an object that Prometheus can change with his thoughts. It is a metal with fluid characteristics that Prometheus can solidify and liquefy at will. In its dormant state, it exists as a small cube, no more than 3 inches on each side. Prometheus usually shapes it into a band that wrap around his bicep, under his sleeve. When he needs it, it can move and lengthen into a sharp spike or blade. Relationships Trivia * __FORCETOC__